moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Dumb and Dumber To
Dumb and Dumber To is a 2014 buddy comedy film co-written and directed by Bobby Farrelly and Peter Farrelly. It is a sequel to the 1994 film Dumb and Dumber. The film stars Jim Carrey, Jeff Daniels, Laurie Holden and Kathleen Turner. The film was released on November 14, 2014. Premise Twenty years after their last adventure, good-hearted yet dimwitted best friends, Harry and Lloyd, head out in search for one of their long lost children in the hope of gaining a new kidney. Cast *Jim Carrey as Lloyd Christmas *Jeff Daniels as Harry Dunne *Laurie Holden as Adele Pichlow, the film's main antagonist. *Kathleen Turner as Fraida Flecher *Jennifer Lawrence as Young Fraida Flecher *Brady Bluhm as Billy in (Apartment) 4C *Steve Tom as Dr. Pichlow *Rachel Melvin as Penny Pichlow, Dr. Pichlow's daughter *Rob Riggle as Travis and Captain Lippencott, Travis's unstable twin-brother. Production In February 2011, Bobby Farrelly hinted that he and Peter Farrelly were considering making a sequel to Dumb and Dumber. On October 26, 2011, the Farrelly brothers confirmed that they would make a sequel. In April 2012, it was reported that Jim Carrey and Jeff Daniels had signed on for the sequel. It was also confirmed that the sequel's title would be Dumb and Dumber To. Part of the plot will reportedly involve one of the characters searching for his lost child in order to obtain a kidney. On October 1, 2012, it was reported that the script is complete and that the original actors, Carrey and Daniels, will in fact be reprising their roles, despite Carrey having temporarily withdrawn his involvement in June 2012 due to concerns that Warner Bros. had shown little enthusiasm for the sequel, and Daniels threatening to back out of the sequel if it did not include Carey. Regarding the progress of the sequel, Peter Farrelly explained in January 2013, "It's going well. We have a great script and now we are just trying to get it made. I love the script. It's exactly like the first one. We pick up 20 years later. We explain what they've done for the last 17 or 18 years. We take off from that and it's just a lot of laughs. It's at Warner Bros., and right now it's being financed outside the studio, but it will be released by Warner Bros. And that's all being worked out right now. If you liked Dumb and Dumber, you'll like this because it's the same and more. It's really fun. It's being made through Warner Bros. but now we have several financiers that are negotiating with the studio and trying to make the best deal. Whichever one does will make the movie. It's going to be made through Warner Bros. and released by Warner Bros. but financed by an outside financer." On April 18, 2013, the Farrellys tweeted that Australian band Empire of the Sun would compose the score for the film. On June 10, 2013, Warner Bros. decided not to move forward with the sequel but allowed the film to be pitched to other studios. The following week, an independent company, Red Granite, agreed to finance the sequel with a $35 million budget. Universal Pictures will distribute the film in North America. On June 18, 2013, Peter Farrelly confirmed that the sequel would move forward in an interview with The Nerdist Podcast. In July 2013, a lawsuit filed by Red Granite Pictures sought a declaration that Red Granite owes no contractual obligation to Dumb and Dumber producers Steve Stabler and Brad Krevoy and that the duo are not entitled to any producer fees or credits they claim they’re contractually owed on the sequel. In a counter claim, the producers of Dumb and Dumber said that Red Granite Pictures is using money from the Malaysian prime minister's family to squeeze them out of producing the sequel. On July 9, 2013, while on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Daniels confirmed the involvement of Jim Carrey, and stated that shooting would start in September 2013 for a 2014 release. On August 30, 2013, Kathleen Turner was confirmed to play the role of Fraida Felcher. On August 31, 2013, it was announced that Brady Bluhm would reprise his role as Billy in 4C for the sequel and that Farrelly brothers frequent collaborators Bennett Yellin and Mike Cerrone co-wrote the script. Screenwriting duo Sean Anders and John Morris did work on the script as well. On September 8, 2013, an article reported that Cam agreed to reprise his role as Sea Bass for the sequel, while Boston Bruins left winger Milan Lucic would possibly make an appearance as the son of Sea Bass. Later that month, Lucic and Neely both said they have not signed on to the film, although both said they were open to appearing in the film. On September 16, 2013, The Walking Dead actress Laurie Holden, Steve Tom and Rachel Melvin joined the cast of the film as the Pichlow family. Jennifer Lawrence will also make a cameo in the film as a younger Fraida Felcher. Lawrence has expressed in past interviews that she is a big fan of the original film. On November 18, 2013, it was announced that the film would be released on November 14, 2014. Filming On September 4, 2013, it was announced that filming for the sequel would begin on September 24, 2013. On September 8, 2013, Jim Carrey posted a picture of his iconic chipped front tooth, along with the caption, "GESS HUUZ BAK BICHEZ?" On September 22, 2013, shooting of the film began in Atlanta. On September 24, 2013, Daniels and Carrey posted a photo of themselves on set dressed as Harry and Lloyd. On November 25, 2013, Daniels announced that principal photography on the film had been completed. Marketing An official first photo from the film was revealed on January 21, 2014. On March 20, Carrey tweeted the first poster of the film which featured a sorbet-orange tuxedo, followed by a blue tuxedo poster released by the official site. April 26, another image from the film featuring Carrey and Daniels was revealed. Videos Interviews Dumb and Dumber To - Peter and Bobby Farrelly Interview Dumb and Dumber To - Kathleen Turner Fraida Interview Dumb and Dumber To - Rachel Melvin Penny Pinchelow Interview Dumb and Dumber To - Laurie Holden Adele Interview Dumb and Dumber To - Rob Riggle Captain Lippincott Interview Dumb and Dumber To - Jeff Daniels Interview Dumb and Dumber To - Jim Carrey Interview Clips and Trailers Dumb and Dumber To - Official Trailer Premiere Dumb and Dumber To - "Questions" Clip Dumb and Dumber To - "He Who Smelt It" Clip Dumb and Dumber To - "Phone Call" Clip Dumb and Dumber To - "Funeral Parlor" Clip Dumb and Dumber To - "Old Apartement" Clip Category:2014 films Category:American comedy films Category:Comedy films Category:Jim Carrey films Category:Farrelly brothers films Category:Buddy films Category:Films with Dual Role Actors